kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Roughing It
Roughing It is the 7th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 98th episode overall. In this episode; the kids take a camping trip and run into a homeless young man. Plot Summary We begin with a performance of "Satisfied"; followed by the kids packing for a camping trip...by taking mostly electric items such as a hair dryer and toaster (causing Flip to note the kids are defeating the purpose of going camping); with the kids seeing Flip's point (though Robin still plans to bring her portable stereo. Presumably, Robin is carrying plenty of batteries as well); leading to "Room to Move" before heading out for their camping trip (with Richie having to pull an overloaded Stacy out the door). Clearly, the kids of Kids Incorporated are not exactly used to spending much time outdoors, as evidenced by the goings on at the campsite (the guys try to put up the tent only to find out Kenny left the stakes; Devyn and Stacy aren't having any luck getting a fire started). Worse yet, lightning strikes. At this point, a young man arrives; accidentally spooking the others. He then introduces himself as Steve and offers to help the kids, who gratefully accept ("The Sun Rises"). It's in the midst of chatting with them that Steve ends up mentioning that he and his family are homeless (his parents had both lost their jobs and Steve had left to earn money to help them out); leading to "You've Got a Friend" (with Steve on guitar) and Richie getting an idea to help out. Back at the P*lace, Flip welcomes the kids back and meets Steve (who Richie said saved them from "deep mud"); followed by Devyn showing Steve around and telling him that he was a guest for a benefit concert to help him get an apartment (when he begins to protest that he didn't want to take charity; Flip tells Steve that there was a job opening at a nearby sporting goods store); setting up closing song "Through the Storm". Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Guests * Andrew Held - Steve Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Songs * "Satisfied" (Richard Marx cover; performed by Richie) * "Room to Move" (Climie Fisher cover {also recorded by Animotion}; performed by Kenny and Stacy) * "The Sun Rises" (Kids Incorporated original; recorded by Kenny, Richie, Devyn and Stacy) * "You've Got a Friend" (Carole King cover {also recorded by James Taylor}; performed by Kenny, Devyn, Stacy and Richie) * "Through the Storm" (Aretha Franklin and Elton John cover; performed by Kenny and Devyn) Trivia * This is the 3rd of 4 episodes of Kids Incorporated to deal with the issue of homelessness; along with Season 2's "The Great Comeback", Season 3's "World Traveler" and Season 9's "One Man Band". * "Satisfied" is the only song in this episode where Kenny didn't sing lead. * Robin didn't lead sing in this episode, but she backup sang in "Satisfied" and "Room to Move" and is also the only member who didn't sing lead in "The Sun Rises" and "You've Got a Friend and "Through the Storm". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Robin didn't lead sing Category:Episodes directed by Gary Halvorson Category:Episodes written by Lenny Shulman